America's Crisis
by Aubrie1234
Summary: When another meeting happens, America doesn't arrive. He doesn't call, either, leaving the nations to go look for him in his country. And they encounter the States and D.C. Good thing they have Molossia and Mexico with them. '"God help us..." Arthur gulped.' (Rating may go higher later on, not really sure yet. First part of a trilogy)
1. Prologue

America's Crisis

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Alfred stepped lightly, careful not to crunch the leaves. He slid his hand along the gun, making sure everything was in place. NJ had said the Jersey Devil had been spotted again, prancing from house to house. It was like it was mocking them about how they couldn't catch it, no matter how hard they tried. Well, NJ had been furious and he called in his closest neighbors to help deal with it, even his father. The only one who would go with him was Alfred, and now they had gotten separated. Getting separated was the worst thing that could happen to them, but now they had to make the best of it.

He looked out from the bushes. Ahead was an abandoned house. It was the one that most people thought the Jersey Devil came from because of the giant hole in the roof and how deep in the Pine Barrens it was. However, the beast wasn't going to be easily taken down. It had been hit by a cannonball before and still flew as if nothing happened! Hopefully the silver-core bullets NJ had given him would work. He wasn't going to kill it, no, but he wanted to put the beast in its place. No more teasing for _this_ little horse.

Alfred stalked up to the house and looked inside through the front doorway. His fingers twitched as he glanced around. The door was on the floor, rotting away, as was the rest of the house, which was also covered in cobwebs. No one had ventured into the house since it had been abandoned, but if this was where the Jersey Devil made its home, Alfred needed to go inside.

The nation swatted away the cobwebs as he walked in, also dusting them off his gun. Couldn't hurt the beast if your gun didn't work, now could you? Alfred headed towards the stairs leading up, careful with all the rotten wood around. He took his time climbing the steps, not wanting to fall through any of them or make noise. Once he reached the top, he paused, tilting his head. He could hear some soft sounds, but couldn't tell what they were. And they were coming from the room where the hole was. Maybe the beast had returned?

 _Jer and I will finally get our revenge._ Alfred thought, _Along with the other States who have had to deal with this thing._ The man stepped lightly and swiftly, soon reaching the door. He edged it open, sticking his rifle in first. It was soon fully open, allowing him to see everything. The bed was smashed and rotting away, there were discarded dolls and other toys around, and the hole in the roof let in the cool, night air, where you could plainly see the trees and stars. Right under the hole were scuffed boards, many of them bent or broken, showing where the creature had taken off. Leaning against the far wall was a large, ratty blanket, which, surprisingly, covered a sleeping woman.

She had long, dark red hair, and wore just a shirt and shorts. She looked exhausted and probably came up here to sleep. Curious at this turn of events, Alfred walked over to her and gently moved the blanket away. This made her stir, and he could see that she was wearing some jewelry as well. She wore three necklaces, all of them the same except for the jewel hanging from them. They were green, red, and blue. Slowly, she opened her eyes, revealing forest green orbs.

"Ah!" she squeaked when she saw him.

"Hey, easy!" Alfred said gently, putting his gun on the floor and holding his hands up, "I'm not here to hurt you. It's just, are you lost?"

"N-not really." she played with her necklaces, not looking at them, "I've lived here my whole live." This surprised him.

"Well, I'm Alfred." he held his hand out to her, "What's your name?"

"Anima..." she said, taking his hand, where he helped her up.

"I like your necklaces."

"Thanks." she took one off, the green one, "I found these here. Would you like one?"

"Uh, sure." he took it from her. Before he put it on, he paused. Something didn't feel right. However, he couldn't turn down her gift; it wouldn't be gentlemanly, especially since he had already accepted it. He joined the clasps and let the necklace fall to hang around his neck. At that point, something changed. Was it just him, or did everything look brighter, more modern? Anima was now wearing a beautiful red tank top, black pants, and blue high heels. She smiled and he felt lovestruck.

"Wow. You look..." he glanced up and down, "Amazing." Anima reached up a hand to play with Alfred's hair, avoiding the cowlick.

"Thanks. Would you like to stay a while?" Something was telling him not to do it, to leave, but again, he just couldn't say no.

"Sure." he smiled. If only he knew that the smile of Anima held more lust than love.

* * *

Jermel Jones, other wise known as Jer, NJ, Jersey, or New Jersey, paused. Something had changed in the Pine Barrens, he could feel it. And it was at the Jersey Devil house. If he knew anything, it was probably because of his father. He changed direction, running towards the house and wondering if Alfred had taught the pesky beast a lesson. However, when he got there, he stopped, his jaw dropping in shock and nearly dropping his gun.

"What the h**l...?" The house, all of it, was gone. There was no trace it had even been there.

* * *

 _ **Yes, I know it's short, but it's a prologue. Anyway, who do you think the woman**_ **really** _ **is? Her name means Soul/Spirit in Latin, if you were wondering. Trust me when I say she's going to play a big part in this story, along with the necklaces. But still, I'd like to hear your ideas about what you think is going on. Also, READ & REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 1

America's Crisis

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Arthur tapped his fingers on the table worriedly. Everyone had assumed Alfred would have come already, it was an hour past and the 2P!s had barged in to make everything worse, but there was nothing. No calls, no answering his phone, no loud laugh, _nothing_.

"If that b****** doesn't appear soon, I say we go after him!" Allan snarled, tossing a coin into Oliver's Swear Jar, which had appeared from nowhere.

"You just want to beat him up." Matt stated, where Allan growled.

"No way in h**l, Matt!" Another coin was tossed, "It's just...something's felt off for a while now." This caught everyone's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Ludwig asked. Allan shrugged.

"One minute, I could feel Alfred and knew exactly where he was, next I have no idea where he is. He just disappeared off the radar a few days ago." If Allan couldn't sense his opposite, like all 2Ps could, then there was a serious problem.

"Only one of a few things could have happened, then." Lukas said, "One, he's dead; however, if he was, you might have felt him die, Allan. Two, he somehow found a way to bypass the strange radar we have between ourselves and our 2Ps; I wouldn't put it past him. Third, which is most likely, magical forces are at work."

"And what is that supposed to entail?" Francois asked. Honestly, he was a bit curious, like the others.

"Usually, keeping a nation out of sight using magic takes a lot of energy and can barely last a day, let alone several, so I think that Alfred might be wearing some sort of magical item. However, without knowing where he was last or what item it was, I doubt we'll be able to find him." Everyone looked back to Allan.

"Before I couldn't sense him anymore, he was in the New Jersey Pine Barrens." Allan visibly shivered.

"Does that scare you, comrade?" Ivan asked with a creepy smile.

"Actually, yes." the 2P admitted, "I followed Alfred there once, where he said he was hunting something...I will never forget what happened." Another shiver.

"Ooh, tell us!" Oliver bounced in his chair, and Allan sighed.

"Alright, it went like this..."

* * *

 _Allan followed Alfred, step-for-step. After being quickly discovered and, with a little begging, Alfred had allowed Allan to accompany him on this trip. There were several rules: One, Don't make a sound; two, Follow Alfred exactly; three: Freeze if you hear something, and if it gets close, run. This also extends to glowing eyes. However, no matter what Allan asked, Alfred wouldn't tell him of what creature they were hunting. The only thing he would say was, "It won't hurt you, but it'll give you a h**l of a scare."_

 _They continued to walk on in silence, until Allan nearly tripped but quickly righted himself. Except, when he did so, he stepped on a branch, which echoed loudly in the quiet night. Alfred whipped around and glared at him, where Allan gave a helpless shrug. However, the night was suddenly broken by the sounds of an ungodly wail, right above them that echoed everywhere. Allan felt chills shoot down his spine, which was unnatural for him, and Alfred's eyes widened._

 _"GO! RUN!" Alfred roared and pushed Allan away before aiming his gun into the sky and shooting. The wail continued as Allan ran and reverberated through his mind until he got out of the Pine Barrens. It was another few minutes before Alfred joined him, looking a bit worse for wear._

 _"That thing you heard was one of the monsters of America. We call it the Jersey Devil."_

 _"I am_ never _coming back here again."_

 _"Didn't expect you to."_

* * *

Allan concluded the story with a suppressed shiver.

"Did Alfred tell you what it looked like?" Kiku asked.

"That d*** pork chop did, and I hated what he told me, it was giving an image to that horrible scream." Allan tossed Ollie another coin before continuing, "Anyway, from what he described, it looks like a giant horse with horns like a goat and giant, leathery wings. It usually roams at night, but has been seen several times during the day. One time a cannonball was shot at it while it was still in the air, and it kept flying."

"And you are scared of the stories of this beast?" Viktor asked. Allan glared.

"I know what I heard that night, Viktor, and I swear on my life as a Nation that it most _certainly was_ the Jersey Devil." They knew Allan was serious if he swore on his own life.

"Then do you think this monster has something to do with Alfred's disappearance?" Dracul asked.

"It's possible." Loki said.

"Only way to find out is to go to New Jersey ourselves." Anghel said, "And I'm looking forward to seeing the beast for myself."

"Trust me, you'll wish you hadn't." Allan warned.

* * *

Alfred looked at his lovely Anima. Before meeting her, he felt as if his life had meant nothing. But now, having stayed here with here for a few months, he felt right at home. The house had strangely become as good as new, filled with new furniture and such, and was pure white, almost like a little wonderland. However, Anima cautioned him not to take his necklace off, not even when he slept. He didn't know why, but he left the necklace there to keep her happy. And, slowly, as his love for her became stronger, he had migrated from his own bed to hers.

"Anima, what would I do without you?" Alfred whispered, pecking her lips teasingly.

"Not leave me, I hope." she said, cuddling up to him. That was another thing she had asked of him: Never leave the house. When he looked out, he could see a wonderful forest, but he was never allowed to go explore it. But, as long as his lover was with him, he didn't mind.

"What book would you like to read next?"

"How about some Tom Sawyer?"

"Good choice." Leaning away from her slightly, but still with his arm around her, Alfred stretched his arm to reach a certain book on the bookcase beside them. As they never left the house, they had resorted to reading books together, sometimes reading aloud to one another.

For the nation, this was paradise. For the woman, however, she fed off his love, but never really gave any back. As long as Alfred wore the necklace, they would stay like this forever, and he would never leave. She really didn't love him, but she never wanted to be alone; not again, at least. However, she didn't mind if something changed, if she began to love the boy she trapped in a fantasy. That would just add to her own desires.

* * *

Shortly after their decision, the nations had gotten on their private planes and flew to America, right to New Jersey. The 1P Micronations had also managed to tag along, and no one argued with having Michael come along. He, Mattie, Matt, Camila, and Isidora were the closest to both Americas, so they were to be the guides.

"If we're going to find Alfred, we're going to need some help." Camila said, looking pointedly at Michael, where he nodded back. They were standing outside the airport with the other nations and micronations.

"We can just split up, can't we?" Antonio asked.

"Not in this place." Michael shook his head, "If you don't want to get lost here, especially in the Pine Barrens, you need a guide."

"How good are these guides?" Yao was skeptical, as usual.

"They're the best." Camila said, "Though, right now, they might not be in the mood to be polite, so we have to step lightly with them."

"Who are these guides? How many are there?"

"If we told you that, Isidora, then it wouldn't be a surprise." Michael told her, "Anyway, follow us." Reluctantly and suspicious, the group followed the two. Michael and Camila walked all through the town of Leeds Point until they were at the outskirts, near where the Pine Barrens started. Right in between the edges was a large, 4-story house, plain-looking in all aspects.

"This is the home of Jermel, one of the guides. He knows New Jersey the best out of all the guides." Camila said, "Hopefully, he won't be startled when we come knocking." She knocked, and the door opened at the pressure. No one had opened it, giving them a chill.

"If they're having another prank war right now..." Michael growled, unfazed, and entered anyway. The foyer was pitch black and they couldn't see a thing. It was only made worse when the door slammed shut behind them, freaking several out.

"VE! Ludwig!"

"Chigi! Tomato b******, where are you?!"

"Right here, Lovi, though that _was_ a bit scary..."

"Kesesesese! The dark and slamming doors aren't awesome enough to scare me!"

*CLANG*

"I hope you're unconscious, Gilbert!"

"This is one of the reasons why I like being a 2P..." Murmurs continued to travel a little until they heard something. It was another clang, similar to the earlier one, and sounded close to them.

"Eliza, do you still have your frying pan...?"

"Yes..." 1P Hungary was the only one, 1P or 2P, that carried a frying pan, and if she still had it... Suddenly, there were even more clangs, this time among the group, making many scatter. But, eventually, all were knocked out by the might that is known as the frying pan.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter! Here are some notes to clear things up:**_

 _ **Isidora is a name that means 'gifted with many ideas' and Camila is her 1P. They both represent Mexico. As for their personalities...Well, I'll let you figure that out.**_

 _ **Thanks to the power of the necklaces, the house is practically in a different dimension and time passes by a month for every day the other nations experience. So, if Alfred is missing for 4 days to them, he experiences 4 months. Trust me, it'll be important later.**_

 _ **And the next chapter is the origin of when the world finds out about the States and D.C., many of which still have grudges against certain nations. World, be prepared to meet Alfred's kids. And READ & REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 2

America's Crisis

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Groggily, with hurting heads and headaches, they awoke to find themselves in a different room. It looked like their own meeting room, but not as large. Also, many of them were tied up except for Lili (because she wasn't threatening), Allan, Michael, Mattie, and Matt. Everyone else were tied to chairs, usually with their opposite tied behind them, except for the Englands, Frances, Russias, Japans, Spains, and Mexicos. The Englands were hanging from the ceiling above a vat of acid, the chandelier looked like it was ready to drop on the Frances, the Mexicos were hanging from the ceiling upside down above a pit of spikes, and the Japans, Spains, and Russias were in a giant, glass-and-steel cage. You could still hear them, though.

"...Okay, I want to know who did this." Matt said, leaning back, "Because this looks like a h**l of a set-up, except for leaving the five of us untied." Camila groaned and Michael facepalmed.

"They did this on purpose, and besides, we're the only ones they don't hate." Michael explained.

"You mean those d*** guides did this?!" Luciano snarled.

"Yes, we d*** did this alright!" The doors to the room were thrown open and out came a large group of people, ranging in age from 20 to 15, with the exception of one, who was 10. The youngest boy, who looked like a mini-Alfred, spoke, "Now, if you don't tell us where our Dad is this f***ing instant, we will show you how mean we can really be!"

"Dinis, if it was any of us, don't you'd think Michael and I would have told you?" Camila said.

"Shut up, _señorita_!" growled one boy of 15 that looked quite Mexican, "You have caused many more crimes than much of the others!"

"Yes, but I am your aunt, so _me ha defraudado_!"

"NEVER!" yelled the boy, along with some of the others who looked like they had Mexican or Spanish traits.

"Who are all of you, anyway?!" Arthur asked, both Englands glancing down at the vat of acid, "And what the h**l did we do to deserve this?!"

"Swear Jar!" Oliver growled, but not as much force was behind it as usual.

"Like you're the ones to talk!" snarled a man of 20 who dressed like a colonist, "You're the worst out of all the nations!" Standing behind him, also glaring at the Englands, were the other 20-year-olds and the boy of 10.

"Is anyone going to ask how Camila is their aunt or how they know about the nations?" Mattie said.

"It's because she _is_ their aunt, and you're also their uncle." Michael sighed.

"How did that happen?" Francis asked.

"Like you're the one to talk, you French creeps!" growled a girl of 19. She looked a bit Spanish, but she had a French accent. Behind her were also a variety of other boys and girls. Three others, and 18-year-old girl and two 15-year-olds, went over to the cage, where they glared at the respective nations; specifically, the older girl at the Spains, the boy at the Russias, and the younger girl at the Japans. The rest of them who hadn't gone to stand with anyone were sighing, looking like they weren't angry at all and wished this wasn't happening.

"Okay, look, all of you!" called one boy of 19 with red hair and looked like a crazy-a** hunter mixed with a country singer, "Yes, we do all have our grudges again certain nations, I'll admit; remember, I'm still mad at Camila for the Alamo." Slowly, some of the group nodded, "However, it looks obvious that they have no idea who we are or where Dad is. We might as well make some sense to them. Alright, alphabetical rollcall by State and human name, go!"

"Alabama! My human name is Ally/Ala Jones!"

"Alaska. My name is Alder/Al Jones, da?" A mini-Ivan, how lovely.

"Arizona! Ariel/Ari Jones!"

"Arkansas! Areka/Ark Jones!"

"California! Calico/Cali Jones!"

"Colorado! Colter/Col Jones!"

"Connecticut. My human name is Conner/Con Jones."

"Delaware. My name is Delmas/Del Jones." He bowed like a gentleman, and that made the nations wonder if he was somehow related to Arthur.

"Florida! Florina/Flo Jones!"

"Georgia. Geovanni/Geo Jones."

"Hawaii! Haliaka/Haw Jones! It's spelled H-A-W but sounds like 'how,' I know. Blame Dad for it."

"Idaho! Idan/Ida Jones!"

"Illinois. My name is Ilithyia/Illi Jones."

"Indiana! Indya/Indi Jones!"

"Iowa. Ionas/Io Jones. And no, I'm not named after one of Jupiter's moons."

"Kansas. Kanye/Kan Jones. And yes, I know it sounds like 'khan,' but it's spelled K-A-N. Again, give your complaints to Dad."

"Kentucky! Kenton/Kent Jones!"

"Louisiana! Loulabelle/Lou Jones!"

"Maine. Mairtin/Mai Jones. It sounds like 'may,' but it's spelled M-A-I. And I am also a boy, fyi."

"Maryland! Marcelle/Mar Jones!"

"MASSACHUSETTS!" yelled the boy who looked like a colonist, "Human name, Massimo/Mass Jones! AND DON'T YOU DARE MAKE THAT STUPID CURSE JOKE ABOUT MY NAME!"

"Michigan! Michalis/Mich Jones! Sounds like 'Mitch,' but spelled M-I-C-H!"

"Minnesota! Minette/Min Jones!"

"Mississippi! Misha/Missi Jones! AND I AM A BOY! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEADS! And blame Dad, he's the one who named us."

"Missouri! Miso/Mi Jones! Spelled M-I, even though it sounds like 'me!'"

"Montana! AND DON'T YOU DARE MAKE THAT DISNEY JOKE!" yelled a girl of 16, "Human name, Monisa/Mont Jones!"

"Nebraska! Nedeljko/Neb Jones! Native American and cowboys all the way!"

"Nevada. Neve/Nev Jones, and mother to Michael." All heads whipped around to look at Michael. He looked sheepish and mouthed, 'It's a LONG story.'

"New Hampshire! Hampton/Hamp Jones!"

"New Jersey! Jermel/Jer Jones! And don't you think you could have KNOCKED or CALLED before coming in?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"New Mexico!" said the Mexican boy, "Merrick/Mer Jones! And _sí_ , it does sound like what you would call a female horse, but it's spelled M-E-R, like in mermaid!"

"New York. Yorick/Yo Jones. Don't call me Yo or I will choke you with my tie." Everyone looked to Matthias and Lukas, who shrugged.

"North Carolina! Caressa/Ca Jones! It's spelled C-A but sounds like 'kah,' I know!"

"North Dakota! Dakari/Dak Jones! I AM A BOY, AND I AM AWESOME!" Oh great, a mini-Gilbert. He even looks like him! Except for looking part viking and part Native American.

"Ohio. Ohana/O Jones. And yes, I'm also a boy."

"Oklahoma! Oki/Ok Jones! Sounds like 'oak,' but spelled O-K!"

"Oregon. My human name is Orestis/Ore Jones. And no, I'm not named after a rock."

"Pennsylvania! Penrose/Pen Jones!"

"Rhode Island. My human name is Rhona/Rho Jones, and yes, it's spelled R-H-O, even though it sounds like 'row.' Makes sense, since I like the water."

"South Carolina. Caris/Car Jones. Start singing _Rebel Rebel_ and I will knock your teeth out."

"South Dakota! Dacian/Da Jones!"

"Tennessee." said the boy who had started the rollcall, "Tennyson/Tenn Jones. Challenge me to a shoot-off and I will beat you so badly you'll think I'm better than Switzerland, Canada, or Finland. Maybe even all three combined." The rifle hanging off a shoulder signified he was a sharpshooter, if his words didn't.

"TEXAS! Terry/Tex Jones, the biggest State-" Alaska, even though he was over at the cage and didn't have anything in his hands, threw a large rock and managed to hit the cowboy hat-wearing boy, knocking him out.

"He will stay down and not say he is the biggest State any more, da? I am biggest, he should know that by now." The States, along with the nations, shivered at Alaska's words.

"Moving on, I'm Utah. Utopia/U Jones."

"Vermont, Verdie/Ver Jones."

"Virginia. Violet/Vir Jones. And yes, it sounds like 'veer' but is spelled V-I-R."

"Washington. Watson/Wa Jones. Spelled W-A but sounds like 'way.'"

"West Virginia, Viktorie/Vi Jones."

"Wisconsin! Wisteria/Wis Jones! And yes, I'm a boy."

"Wyoming! Wyatt/Wy Jones! And no, I wasn't named after a micronation, I WAS BORN BEFORE SHE WAS!"

"Wy, calm down. We can call you Wyatt instead." Wisconsin said.

"Better."

"FINALLY, I am the hero's kid, D.C., a.k.a Dinis Jones!" said the mini-Alfred, "Together, we are Dad's 50 States and his capital!" All was quiet for a time.

 _THUMP._ Everyone looked to see that Allan had fallen off his chair and now looked unconscious.

"He fainted?" Virginia asked.

"I would too if I just found out my counterpart was a father to 51 kids and one grandson." Utah said. There were two more thumps, and it looked like both Canadas had fainted as well.

"Now that everyone knows who's who, we can safely assume that no one but Camila and Michael knew about us, no one knew that Michael was Dad's grandkid, and that they have no idea where he is." Tennessee said, "I volunteer to let them go so they can help us."

"You _always_ volunteer, Tenn." Texas groaned, holding his head. He had just woken up and now had a killer headache.

"It's why I'm the Volunteer State, Tex. And also because a lot of my people went to help you out at the Alamo and your fight for freedom against Camila."

"Argh, don't remind me."

"And _why_ should we let them go?" Massachusetts snarled, "They could just as well turn on us, as if they do," an evil grin appeared, "I could do a _very_ good rendition of the Boston Tea Party and the Boston Massacre." The Englands paled the most out of the nations.

"Uncle Mass," Molossia came to the rescue, "as long as you keep magic, pipes, hockey sticks, and any sharp objects away from them, they'll be harmless. Except for Francis, he's already a pervert, and anyone with superstrength, like Allan, who is the fainted guy, and the Russias."

"STATE HUDDLE!" Arizona ordered. Instantly the States conferred in a football-like huddle, sometimes looking up at the other nations, some glaring. Finally, they separated and New Hampshire stepped forward.

"We have decided to let you all go, on the conditions that you will help us look for our Dad and that you won't hurt us. Violate ANY of these terms and you will be subjected to our anger, especially arrows and bullets." Many of the States brought out bows and arrows to show that they _definitely_ _would_ hurt the nations if they were doublecrossed. The nations gulped.

"Okay, poppets, now if you would please let us go-" Oliver began.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, B******S!" roared the first 13 and D.C. at the Englands.

"American Revolution and War of 1812 ring a bell of why we hate you?!" snarled Pennsylvania.

"Don't forget the Spanish control of Florida, Pearl Harbor, Russia selling Alaska to America, the Louisiana Purchase, or the Mexican-American War!" yelled Florida. Now the nations could see which States hated who and that _many_ still held grudges.

"I know that I'm not in the right position to ask," Arthur said tentatively, "But how old were you when the burning of D.C. happened, Dinis?"

"NOT. EVEN. TWO." the capital seethed, where all the States unanimously glared at the Englands, "And don't you DARE use my human name! No one uses our human names except Dad and other people close to us!" Now Arthur felt awful. Burning a babe...he knew he deserved all the hate he was getting for that.

 _God help us._ Arthur gulped.

"Alright, just calm down, everyone, take deep breaths." West Virginia said. Everyone followed her advice and did so, "Now that we've calmed down, let's start freeing the nations and tell them what happened when Dad disappeared." The States nodded and began to free the nations, with the exception of Maryland, Virginia, and D.C. The boy had begun to cry at remembering what had happened to him and the two girls were trying to comfort him, as they (besides their own father and Michael) were the closest to him.

 _Please be safe and come home soon, Dad._ thought D.C.

* * *

"Would you...like to start dating?" Alfred asked, "I know we can't really go anywhere, but still!" Anima blinked in surprise, then smiled.

"As long as it makes you happy, sure."

"Well, I really like you, and I mean like like, so-"

"Alfred, I love you too." she kissed him on the lips, where he shut up immediately.

"...So, we can date?"

"And marry, too." Alfred jumped up and cheered, running around the house like a happy and hyper 7-year-old. Anima knew that as long as he believed she loved him, he would stay. She didn't care if she fell in love with him as well, as long as she wasn't lonely anymore.

"Could we also have sex?"

"Don't count your chicks before they hatch on that one, mister." Alfred sighed, and she wasn't sure if it was in disappointment or relief. It could have been both.

"So, for our first date, how about a fancy dinner? I could make you some Maryland blue crab, Kentucky fried chicken, New Jersey pasta..." Alfred trailed off and a look of worry entered his eyes.

"The States and D.C., I wonder if they're okay..." Anima knew he had his own kids, so she had planned for this.

"I'm sure they're fine." she assured him, "What stuff could happen when you leave them alone?"

"They could kill each other and do crazy things." he walked to the telephone, "Just a quick call wouldn't hurt." She stood and walked over to him, laying a hand on the one that had grabbed the phone.

"Alfred, they're just kids."

"And I'm their father." Anima rolled her eyes and pecked him on the lips.

"They can take care of themselves, stop being overprotective." Alfred smiled back, letting go of the phone to hold her.

"You're right, they're fine. Besides, several nations I know wouldn't mind not seeing me for a time."

"And why is that?"

"They bad mouth me all the d*** time. Call me all kinds of words for fat and berate me for not helping them, even though I am." Anima tightened her grip on his jacket, turning to glare at nothing.

"Well, you can stay here with me and just get away from them. Their words can't hurt you here." Alfred turned her head to face him and pecked her on the lips.

"No, my little sunshine, they can't. Besides, I'd love to stay with you forever." He buried his nose in Anima's hair, taking in her scent. She blushed a bit. So what if she was beginning to fall for him? As long as he stayed with her forever, she didn't care what happened to the others outside. She just wanted Alfred.

* * *

 _ **Another chapter, and the States and D.C. appear! Also,**_ **me ha defraudado _means_ let me down _in Spanish. I have described many of the States in another story of mine,_ Little Lights of Hope _. I'm also making an alphabetical list of the States on my profile about what they look like, how old they are, and their personality. It's not finished yet, but check it out if you want. Anyway, READ & REVIEW!_**


End file.
